Naruto the Prodigy
by shiroaoi
Summary: This is my first time publish a storie. please forgive i bad in english ) Naruto wearing a black shirt and have a fox name Shiro. In this storie naruto is one of the 3 prodigy of konoha beside sasuke. Please read ) Chapter 1 :: Request


**I do not own Naruto ! **

**Please read sory my English is bad For #ShiroAoi fans 3**

**Hope u enjoy this =)**

Chapter 1 : Request

Iruka was running because he was late for the Chunin Exam. The scroll that he give was been stole by a red small fox. He ask the Hokage to ask Naruto to catch that fox and give him the scroll. Iruka 'Hokage-sama please u got to help me the scroll that u gave me was been stole by a fox!'. Hokage ' What ! alright I will ask Naruto then, jeez how the hell it was got stolen a way?'. Iruka 'Thanks Hokage ! I have to hurry now to announced the team for Chunin Exam!'. The Hokage let out a heavy sigh.

The Hokage call an Anbu with a Dog mask and ask him to call Naruto. The Anbu say 'Hai Hokage-sama'. Naruto who was crossing his arm and leaning on the wall. The Anbu that saw the blond from a far and get close to him. He was wearing a black shirt with bandage on his arm to hide his summoning fox tattoo, he also wearing a black shoe. he sensed a shadow beside the wall. Naruto say 'what do u want ?' he ask the Anbu who was wearing the Dog mask. The Anbu say to Naruto 'The Hokage want to see u' say the Anbu. Naruto sigh ' Alright then, then disappear infront of the Anbu'.

At the Tower, Naruto show up with annoying face in front of the Hokage. Hokage say ' Sory Naruto to call u Naruto while u waiting for the team announcement. Naruto say ' That's alright what do u want with me Hokage-sama ?'. The Hokage ' I want u to catch a fox who stole the scroll announcement team for this afternoon it was a request from Iruka-sensei. Naruto is that all, the Hokage ' Yes is that all ?' Naruto say with respect 'Hai I will accept the request' and then he leave leaving the Hokage with an angry face The Hokage who was saying 'Iruka u will be kill by Naruto' the Hokage laugh went thinking what will Naruto do to Iruka? Because Naruto hate been on a request. While at the academy Iruka feel cold shudder and thought 'I think something bad will happen to me' hemm…. Don't care while Naruto who was irritated with Iruka finally found the fox. The fox was happy to see Naruto who was his master, Naruto let go a heavy sigh and say 'what are u doing Shiro!' Naruto say with a smile that the fox was his summon fox who always by his side whatever he go. Shiro can u give me that scroll jezz u give a lot of trouble already, the fox climb the blond shoulder and give him the scroll.

Naruto quickly arrive in front of the academy in a second. He entered an saw all the candidate for the Chunin Exam has already arrive on the Exam Ground. Naruto who was very irritated with Iruka so he hide behind the shadow of the wall waiting for Iruka to make an announcement to surprise attack him from the shadow. Iruka who was waiting for Naruto is irritated it have been 1 hour delayed, he can't wait anymore he walked to the stage to make the announcement.

When Iruka was about to give an announcement he was attack by a kunai from upstair of the Ground. He make a quick glance who throw it and he saw Naruto who was standing with an irritated face and quickly reach down with graceful fall. All the candidate was surprised . They all think the same 'who the hell is that guy!?'. Iruka who was smiling at the blond boy and continue his action by reading the scroll that been give by naruto fox. Iruka announcement the team after he reached to Team 7. Iruka said 'Team 7 are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki yours teacher will be Kakashi meet him at the roof'. Naruto just nod and disappear, Sakura who was happily cheering because she was the same team with Sasuke who was one of the 3 prodigy ninja from Konoha who have a bright future to be a great ninja. Sasuke who was ignoring the pink hair girl and left to go to the roof.

When he arrive he saw the blond who try to attack one of the jounin is leaning at the wall. Sasuke is sitting beside the blond and wait for his teacher after 2 long hour of waiting at last his show up. Naruto just leaning without give a glance of his teacher. Sakura who was angry at Kakashi 'Kakashi-sensei u say to meet u here and why are u the one who is late !?'. Kakashi who is just smiling at her. Kakashi then ask 'oky give me ur name, hobby, ambition, likes and dislike. Start with bubblegum my name is Sakura my hobby is *blush* look at Sasuke. My ambition is *blush* look at Sasuke. I like *blush* look at Sasuke again. I dislike Ino-pig. Kakashi oky you the one with the black hair. Sasuke is my name. hobby, likes and dislike you don't have to know. My ambition is to kill somebody. Kakashi nod and the last one you blond introduce yourself. Naruto nod, my name is Naruto my hobby is you don't have to know. I like to go to a quiet place. My dislike is anyone who is noisy. My ambition is to protect Konoha that's all. Kakashi oky done with the intro. We will meet again tomorrow at 7.00 a.m to have a test Kakashi who left with a smile. Naruto who is about to leave, he felt somebody holding his arm it was Iruka he said 'Naruto forgive me ! with a smile on his face' Naruto who see his face was making this annoying face and left him alone at the roof with his other team mate.

Then Sakura ask Iruka 'Iruka-sensei who the hell is Naruto exactly, Iruka said that Naruto is one of the 3 prodigy ninja who is a wind and fire type ninja you don't want when he is angry Iruka showing his smile at Sakura and he born in Konoha beside Sasuke and the last prodigy is Garaa the sand ninja who is born in Suna village but he is staying and been a ninja at Konoha. Sasuke was talk on his mind so that why he able to hide his presence at the exam ground and that why Iruka-sensei didn't notice him.


End file.
